


Morning Light

by astraldefender



Series: Voltron Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Every time Shiro calls Keith baby 10 years are added to my life, Future Fic, M/M, Post voltron, domestic sheith, short and sweet and full of fluff, sleepy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: Voltron wasn't meant to last forever.They're ok with that, so long as they have each other.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lia owns my entire ass with her domestic Sheith rants and I have completely nonexistent self control

It's been three years since they came back to earth, three years since they'd all handed over the proverbial keys to a new team of paladins. Four since they dismantled the Galra Empire, six since the whole wild adventure began.

Sometimes it's still a bit strange to reflect on, like it was some manic fever dream because here they all are, living out their perfectly mundane human lives like nothing ever changed and everything has always been right in the world. A _lot_ has changed, each of them bearing more than their fair share of physical evidence. A tangible catalog of every battle they lost _and_ won.

Sometimes it's just wasn't cut and dried.

They'd been through so much together, _too much_ maybe, depending on how strong they were feeling that day. It wasn't just physical scars they brought home as trophies. Time helped though, and what time didn't heal they still had each other for, and Keith had Shiro. Not some twisted illusion, or a clone, or an after image of everything he'd always been terrified of losing for good some day. This Shiro was here, palpable flesh and blood cloaked gently in charcoal sheets and highlighted with the barest sliver of sunlight creeping through the curtains.

This Shiro was his.

Creases on his cheeks, drool, pillow matted hair and all.

Keith remembers how strained he used to look while he slept, fighting through resurfaced memories when the night terrors didn't wrack his entire body. At the end of it all, after everything they'd done under their paladin monikers Keith would get them too, chasing after Lance or Pidge or Hunk. Chasing after Shiro. Always chasing and never reaching. Those nights always felt the longest, clinging to Shiro as a solid reminder that it's _over_ that he's _safe_. Sometimes it takes more, when the memories are at their worst and he needs to _feel_ Shiro, be pulled back into a sense of security before the sobs will stop. These days it was easier, reaching out and tracing scars when his chest got a little too tight. Grounding himself.

_He's here. I'm here. We're here, together._

Shiro shifts under Keith's fingers, still waking easily. He grumbles, eyes squinting.

“Keith.” It's almost a whine. “Fix the curtains.”

They stay in bed late now. No universe to save, no Garrison to report to, just the two of them, the shack, and the hoverbike. Shiro reaches out for him when Keith rolls back from the window, drawing him into his chest and pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“You ok, baby? It's too early for you to be up.”

Keith gives into the embrace, fingers weaving between the notches of Shiro’s spine and ghosting over the map of scars he's committed to memory.

_He's beautiful like this._

It had taken so long for Shiro to come to terms with his new physical reality, even longer to let Keith back into the aftermath.

Now Shiro smiles and hums contentedly, loving Keith loving _him_ , even if he never ends up liking them himself.

Keith kisses him softly. _That’s ok_ , Keith thinks. He knows he can love them enough for the both of them, and that Shiro will always do the same for him.

“Yeah, I'm good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [Tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
